Michael was assigned pages 24 through 57 for homework tonight. If Michael read all of the pages he was assigned, how many pages did he read?
Explanation: Instead of counting pages 24 through 57, we can subtract 23 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 34. We see that Michael read 34 pages. Notice that he read 34 and not 33 pages.